


lips

by soyicedcoffee



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Dom/sub, Feminization, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 02:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14125920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soyicedcoffee/pseuds/soyicedcoffee
Summary: ryan wears lipstick





	lips

**Author's Note:**

> hi welcome to this deeply unwholesome low quality fic i wrote at 4am. sorry ryan and shane.  
> 

Ryan finds it while rooting through Shane’s bathroom drawers, searching for a bottle of Tylenol _he knows is in here somewhere_. He recognizes the black tube immediately, and uncaps it. It’s a shade of berry red - familiar enough that Ryan’s breath catches. It looks just like the shade he wore in that stupid lipstick video. He brings it out to Shane, bewildered.  
  
“Why do you have lipstick?” Ryan asks, not accusatory, but genuinely curious. Shane’s sitting on the couch, waiting for Ryan to start a movie, Back to the Future all queued up. Shane looks up from his phone, eyebrows raised in surprise.  
  
“Huh,” he thinks for a second, “Must be one Sara left here,”  
  
Ryan wheezes, “Two years ago? Have you not cleaned your bathroom in that long!?”  
  
Shane waves Ryan off, “Where did you find that, the bottom drawer? I can’t be held responsible for what goes on down there. That’s no man’s land, Ryan,”  
  
Ryan laughs at that, rolling his eyes, “Now hurry up, will you? Back to the Future won’t wait forever,”  
  
“Yeah, yeah,” he says heading back to the bathroom where he finally finds the Tylenol, stashed behind another pill bottle in the medicine cabinet.  
  
He doesn’t know what comes over him, what compels him to shove the tube of lipstick into his pocket before heading back out to join Shane on the couch. But he does.  
  
After the movie, Ryan offers to clean up, earning him a quick peck on the lips from Shane, who retreats to his bedroom. Unofficially, it’s really their bedroom. Ryan spends maybe one or two nights a week at his own apartment now, and they’ve fallen into a comfortable rhythm of domesticity together - movie nights, working side by side on their laptops in Shane’s living room, making dinner together in his cramped kitchen. It’s something Ryan didn’t realize he wanted until it happened to him - but now those nights he spends alone in his own apartment feel restless and long, deafeningly quiet without the sounds of Shane’s rhythmic snoring lulling him to sleep.  
  
He cleans up their popcorn bowl, their plates from dinner, a few pillows strewn on the floor. When he gets to the bedroom Shane is already lounging in bed, glasses perched on his nose, reading some history book with rapt interest. Something about the Russian revolution, judging by the title. It’s a few inches thick, the kind of book Ryan would never even pick up. The sight of him with that look of intensive concentration makes Ryan smile - it’s probably a similar look to the one Ryan gets when he’s researching the supernatural. He tilts his head down to hide his grin as he starts stripping, getting ready for bed.  
  
His grin falls away suddenly when, as he’s pulling off his jeans, he hears the clack, clack, clack, of something falling out of his jeans pocket and skittering across the hardwood. His heart stops when he sees the black tube in the middle of the floor, and he bends down to grab it, unsure of his next move. He considers just slipping it back into his pocket or kicking it under the bed - maybe Shane was so involved with the Russian revolution he didn’t even notice - but when he rises, Shane is looking at him, one eyebrow quirked in curiosity.  
  
“What are you still doing with that?”  
  
He hesitates for more than a few seconds, eyes shifting between the object in question held tightly in his hand and Shane. He thought Shane might be upset - it is his ex’s lipstick, after all - but his tone is neutral, light even, and the nonchalant way Shane’s eyes cut from Ryan’s face back to his book periodically - _god, he really is head over heels for an absolute nerd_ \- imbues Ryan with enough bravery to answer honestly. Or at least as honestly as he can muster.  
  
“It’s the same colour - you know, as the lipstick from that video,”  
  
It’s an oblique way of getting at the issue - Ryan half expects Shane to just laugh and shrug him off, or maybe grow more confused, but a look of understanding immediately dawns on his face. He shuts his book finally, places it on the bedside table, and Ryan can feel his face burning. A little from shame, that familiar tightening in his chest, but a little from something else too, a hot feeling that rushes through his body, leaving him tingly and lightheaded under Shane’s gaze. It’s undeniably homologous to shame, but it’s something more too - and it’s a feeling he wants more of, he wants to chase it, let it consume him.  
  
Shane holds out his hand, and Ryan hands him the lipstick without thinking. He turns it around in his hands, examining it closely, as Ryan stands by the bed, heart hammering in his ears.  
  
He finally pops off the lid and twists it up, “Hm, it is the same colour,” he sounds mildly surprised, a little wondrous, even, “Do you want to wear it?”  
  
Ryan splutters, _leave it to Shane to opt for the no nonsense approach_. Ryan can feel that he’s beet red, hands fluttering ineffectively by his sides, “I- I...”  
  
Shane’s gaze is even and calm, but there’s a glint in his eyes as he pats the bed beside him and Ryan sits down obediently. He places the lid carefully on his bedside table, and when he turns back he cups Ryan’s jaw gently in his left hand. He lets Shane bring the lipstick to his lips, swipe the colour over his mouth carefully. He wants to joke _are you, uh, qualified to do this?_ but Shane looks confident, hand steady, and Ryan quietly yields to that gentle grip on his jaw, letting him tilting his face until he’s satisfied with his work.  
  
When Shane’s done, he gestures towards the mirror on their closet door, and Ryan lets out a little noise of surprise when he sees himself. Shane did a good job - a really good job. The dark berry is striking against his skin tone, just like he remembers from that stupid video, the one he’s privately watched so many times he knows it by heart.  
  
“You look pretty,” Shane says, voice quiet and a little hoarse.  
  
That word - _pretty_ \- it brings back that feeling, hot and simmering under Ryan’s skin, tightening in the pit of his stomach. He’s suddenly acutely aware that his jeans are still undone, and he’s more than half hard in his boxers. He squirms under Shane’s intense gaze - but he notices Shane’s a little flushed too, pupils dilated behind his reading glasses.  
  
Shane quickly caps the lipstick, setting it aside, and he’s back to Ryan in an instant, one hand on his jaw, the other now stroking his thigh. He moves in close, brushing their noses together teasingly. Ryan could easily close the space between their lips, but something makes him pause - he doesn’t want to mess up his lipstick so soon, especially not if Shane likes it on him.  
  
“You like that, Ry? When I call you pretty?”  
Shane noses under his jaw, presses gentle kisses along his throat. It’s so warm and intimate - the soft tone of Shane’s voice, his stubble grazing Ryan’s neck, the heat of his gaze - and he’s dizzy with it.  
  
The moan he lets out - breathy and high - takes him by surprise.  
  
Shane brushes the palm of his hand over the front of Ryan’s boxers, and Ryan can tell he’s a little surprised to find Ryan fully hard, “Wow, you really like that, don’t you baby?”  
  
“Yeah,” Ryan nods, trying not to look as desperate and frantic as he feels. He hadn’t even realized this was a thing for him, and now he’s practically coming apart from Shane’s teasing alone.  
  
Shane pushes him down by the shoulder so he’s lying on his back, and Ryan cooperates as Shane pulls off his jeans the rest of the way.  
  
He touches Ryan all over, hands skimming Ryan’s rib cage, over his stomach, his thighs - he loves to tease Ryan like this, but his touches take on a newly gentle quality, like Ryan’s something precious and fragile. The mere thought makes Ryan’s cock twitch. Shane kisses him everywhere, his neck, his shoulders, down his chest, pointedly avoiding his carefully painted mouth.  
  
“You look so fucking gorgeous like this, Ryan,” he brushes Ryan’s cock again, and he jolts, “Such a good girl for me,”  
  
Shane pauses at this, waits to see if he’s taken this too far, to gauge Ryan’s reaction, which is nearly instantaneous. He gasps, and he’s close to coming right then, just from Shane’s words and the barest of touches, “Fuck, Shane, _please_ ,” Shane smirks - something Ryan would normally find infuriating, but now just makes him all the more desperate. He feels wanton, completely debauched, trembling with need.  
  
“Love having you all laid out like this for me, baby girl,” Shane murmurs, sucking the beginnings of a hickey onto Ryan’s chest, “I wish you could see how you look right now. Such a good little slut for me,”  
  
Right then, Ryan gives up any effort to not look desperate - he’s stubborn, but when it comes down to it he can admit defeat, “Jesus Christ, Shane, please,”  
  
Shane finally surges up and kisses Ryan on the mouth, deep and slow, tongues curling together. He feels Shane’s hard length against his thigh, and he rubs against it. Shane moans into his mouth.  
  
“Please?” Ryan asks, and Shane nods, his control breaking. For all his teasing, he suddenly seems almost as desperate as Ryan feels - eyes dark and feverish, hands going from gentle to grasping.  
  
“Yeah, sweetheart. What do you want?”  
  
“Can I suck you off?” Ryan asks, and the question, asked in his most innocent tone, has the desired effect.  
  
“Christ, yeah,” Shane groans out, “You wanna get that pretty mouth on my cock?”  
  
He rolls over onto his back and pushes down his boxers, stroking himself a few times before Ryan gets between his legs. He starts slow, getting used to the feeling of Shane’s cock in his mouth. When he pulls back, he can see the faint trace of lipstick where his mouth closed around Shane’s shaft.  
  
“That’s it, baby girl. That’s what those pretty lips were made for,” he takes it deeper, relaxes his throat as much as he can - he’s never really loved sucking dick, but something about this - the lipstick, Shane’s dirty talk - is making it really good - filthy in the best way. He thinks he could probably come if he could just get his hand...  
  
“Mm-mm,” Shane hums, shaking his head. He gently pulls Ryan off him, “No touching,”  
  
Ryan gives him his most wide eyed, innocent look, which just makes Shane smirk.  
  
“C’mere,” he beckons, patting his lap. Ryan moves back up the bed, straddling Shane’s thighs.  
  
Shane tugs down Ryan’s boxers, freeing his cock. Ryan whimpers with relief.  
  
“Look at that pretty little cock,” Shane pulls Ryan in and kisses him, hard and desperate, Ryan keening into his mouth.  
  
Shane holds out the palm of his right hand close to Ryan’s face, and Ryan must look as lost as he feels because Shane chuckles, “Lick,” he prompts, and Ryan obeys immediately, “That’s a good girl. Nice and wet for me,”  
  
Shane takes both their cocks in his slick palm, jerking them together. Just the sight of them side by side - a view that usually makes Ryan feel more than a little self conscious, because Shane is indeed quite a bit bigger than him - makes him tense up, heat building. Between that, the slick friction of Shane’s hand, and his steady stream of quiet, earnest dirty talk - “Fuck, sweetheart, so fucking good for me, so fucking pretty. I wanna see you in panties - would you like that?” - Ryan’s tensing and spilling over Shane’s hand, burying his face in his neck.  
  
Shane keeps stroking over both of them, making Ryan whimper from the stimulation, until he finds his release, coming silently.  
  
They stay like that for what must be at least five minutes, breathing heavily. Finally, Ryan breaks the silence.  
  
“Wow. That was... like, ridiculously hot,”  
  
Shane laughs, “Yeah. I had no idea that would work for you,”  
  
He pulls off his t shirt, wiping up as much of their mess as he can.  
  
“Me neither, honestly,” Ryan agrees, rolling off Shane’s lap, “Maybe we should be trying new things more often,”


End file.
